1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety cover for an electrical outlet and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized access to an electrical socket and thereby precluding possible electrical shock with a safety cover for an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing access to an electrical outlet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,614 to Shotey discloses a sliding cover and shroud for electrical outlets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,314 to Bael discloses a safety cover for electrical outlets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,901 to Correnti discloses an electrical outlet safety cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,618 to Shieh discloses a safety cover plate for an electrical socket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,973 to Gorman discloses a safety electrical connection apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a safety cover for an electrical outlet that prevents direct access to an electrical receptacle in operation with an electrical device coupled thereto to thereby prevent the possibility of electrical shock, especially to children.
In this respect, the safety cover for an electrical outlet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to an electrical socket and thereby precluding possible electrical shock.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety cover for an electrical outlet which can be used for preventing unauthorized access to an electrical socket and thereby precluding possible electrical shock. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.